


Shards of glass

by superwholocked_wizard



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AND GAY, Confessions of love, Finn x Poe - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Poe x Finn - Freeform, Post Force Awakens, Post The Force Awakens, Stormpilot, coma!finn, finn wakes up from the coma, hella gay, its cute, its here, its queer, momentarily at least, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholocked_wizard/pseuds/superwholocked_wizard
Summary: Finn wakes up from the coma in a comfortable white room, with a medical assistant telling him that she is under orders to keep him there until commander comes along





	Shards of glass

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! A bit of stormpilot for your liking
> 
> Yet again; originally posted at: ao3-hipster-fangirl-trash
> 
> So anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Sophie

Light.

At least, it seemed to be light.

If anything it was just white, yet it didn’t seem to hurt his eyes, just comforted him in a sense.

Soft, not like the white above him, but below him was soft. He wasn't sure what the soft was but it was soft.

The air felt warmer than before, what happened before? He wasn’t sure but the air sure was warmer than after whatever happened.

His finger twitched slightly, itching to get moving whilst it was forced to wait up for the rest of his body to catch up with such pure energy.

He slowly inhaled then froze, expecting something, almost like a blow, yet nothing hit him.

His eyes fluttered open slightly, the lids pulling back to reveal a soft white, almost clinical surrounding, yet rather than being a barren surrounding, it seemed to be made specifically to be comfortable, with his bed being larger than any he had ever received in the barracks of the first order, and having a light, yet still overly large quilt which kept him just warm enough, maybe it was thermally regulated or something like that? 

The light that was above him was more of a glow than a harsh shine, which he had become so accustomed to.

He sat up slowly, shaking his head slightly, and brought his hand up towards his face, only to find that it was blocked by something.

He turned towards his right shoulder and saw a bandage spanning from the to, winding all the way down his back, leaving only his left shoulder untouched.

Suddenly, he felt memories of a snowy mountaintop flood in.

The fight.

Rey.

Oh god was Rey alright?

He shifted his feet from under the blanket and brought them to the floor, which seemed a lot colder than the bed which he had previously occupied, it was a really nice bed.

A girl, probably no older than he was, came over to him with a tray carrying an array of different things, which all he could think of was poke, prodd, stab and annoy. 

“Finn, Finn i'm going to need to get you to stay here for a bit, and maybe relax, your heart rate is going far too quickly for someone who just woke up from a coma,” she held some sort of a sensor up to his shoulder, the bound one, and nodded, as if somewhat satisfied with the results that they displayed on the miniature screen.

She reached to her tray and produced a small torch, and shone it in one of his eyes, to which point he jerked away, the light seeming to blind him momentarily. She simply steadied his face and repeated the process.

She then picked up a tablet and typed something in, muttering something about ‘unimpaired cognitive functions’.

He shook his head and begun to stand up, before being gently pushed back on the bed by the medical advisor.

“I’m sorry Finn, but i’m under strict orders to get you to remain here until relieved by the commander.”

Finn frowned in confusion, was he in trouble, was there something that he had done which he shouldn’t have? Maybe it had something to do with lying about knowing how to disable the shields, even though he had, he might still be in trouble because of it.

The medial advisor gave a small giggle, shaking her head.

“If you think you’re in trouble, you’re not, its just that if you go wandering around the base he won’t be able to know if you’re alright.”

Finn cocked his head to the side, he was becoming more and more perplexed by the second. So a random guy wanted to see him and make sure he was alright? Perhaps it was chewie.

His mind jumped back to Rey, and he began to twist around, trying to catch sight of her in one room or another.

“WHere’s Rey, where is she, is she-” The medical supervisor gently shushed him, squatting down so that she was at eye level with him, and placed on hand above his.

“Finn, your friend is fine, better than fine even. She’s just not on world right now, she’s gone with commander Chewbacka and and R-2 unit, so if you don’t see her, it’s just because she’s off world, i assure you she’s fine.”

Finn let out a breath, silently thanking whatever gods or entities that he could think of, believed in by him or not they were getting thanked.

He lay back on the bed, with his feet still dangling off the sides, and closed his eyes, letting himself relax somewhat, which, he now realised, he had never really had the chance to do.

His breaths began to slow, and he felt himself melt into the bed, letting the silence of the room engulf him and lull him into a somewhat hazy, dreamlike state, not quite asleep yet not completely awake.

“Finn!”

A voice echoed from down the hall, desperation clear in their voice, which also seemed to be coated in fear, as if there was some horrific, terrible reason to be afraid. The footsteps that accompanied the voice were fast approaching, their claps against the cement bouncing off the walls.

Of course, Finn immediately sat up, bolt upright as he heard the person get closer and closer and closer within every second. Yet Finn didn’t understand what the rush was for, he had just woken up and he was pretty sure that he wasn’t going anywhere with miss medical lady on standby, yet this person, which he had now assumed was a man, sounded as if he only had seconds to get to him before Finn would vanish forever.

He heard said person turn the corner before he saw him, the sounds seemingly going faster than the body physically was, and maybe it was because he had just woken up from a coma, but he was pretty sure that that wasn’t how people worked.

The blur of black hair collided with him, almost knocking his lungs out, and wrapped his arms around him just as they both fell back onto the bed.

Finn lay there, confused, which seemed to be a reoccurring theme for him within the last hour, until he turned his head slightly, to see one Poe Dameron with his head buried in Finn’s neck, his arms wrapped around his waist and his eyes closed.

Finn let his hand drift along Poe’s spine, in an almost comforting movement, before settling mid back and being joined by the other arm, which wrapped around him protectively.

Finn wasn’t sure how long they had been laying there in that position, but by the time they sat up, Finn’s arm had gone completely numb.

“Oh force,” Poe said, placing his hands on Finn’s cheeks and moving his face back and forth, examining him for any injury “oh thank goodness you’re alright.”

Poe blushed, and let his hands drop to the side, biting his lip gently.

Finn nodded, taking in a deep breath and laughing at himself. Of course it was Poe, a commander who forbade him from leaving the med bay, who then tackled him to the metaphorical ground when he saw that he was ok? How didn’t he figure it out?

Poe froze, looking at Finn as if he had gone mad, and perhaps he had, who was to say otherwise, but Finn just let himself laugh at the situation, completely overtaken by the sheer stupidity of himself, or at least that's how he saw it, Poe just sat, watching someone who had previously been completely immobile for months, fill with life, joy and laughter, something which he thought he would never see within Finn again, and he let himself admire the sheer happiness which had overtaken Finn and he felt his heart swell.

He leaned against Finn's shoulder, his forehead making contact with the base of Finn’s neck.

“I’m glad you’re ok buddy,” he whispered gently, before taking in a deep breath. Was this how Finn felt when he saw Poe alive at the Resistance base, or was it, a friendlier feeling?

Finn relaxed slightly, leaning his own head against Poe’s shoulder, letting each other support one another, and just sit in each others presence, which was better than what Poe had been sitting in for the past few months, just the silence of the medical wing and the occasional words of the medical examiner. Now, Finn was awake, it was him, he was here.

“I was worried for a few weeks that you wouldn’t make it, that the damage was too extensive,” he continued, “even the medical droids weren’t sure.”

Finn felt himself smile, letting himself think of Poe sitting by his side waiting to hear some sort of good news, yet, he began to frown at this thought.

“Why would you do that?” he asked.

Poe looked up inquisitively.

“What?”

“Why would you wait, or even care for that matter?” he replied, sitting up.

Poe was lost for words, he had no idea. He just knew that he wanted to, that he felt like he needed to be sure that he was ok, or that he wouldn’t make it, just, that he had to be sure of something.

“I… I guess I felt like, I, well,” he let out a puff of air, how to describe why?

“It was, well, you’re you, and i’m me, well obviously you’re you otherwise that would be a whole other story, but i just, you see, i mean-”

“He likes you,” a voice cut him off, to which point both Poe and Finn looked up at the medical examiner in shock.

“Oh come on, don't tell me you don’t see it, not even married couples spend that much time at each others bedsides, let alone tackled my patients,” she laughed and shook her head, “anyway, if you didn’t know, i figured you should.”

She walked off confidently, leaving a blushing Poe and a bewildered Finn.

“Yeah,” Poe let out a sigh, “That.”

Finn looked up at him and felt himself grow smaller, maybe not physically, but just smaller, as a general feeling that he couldn’t quite describe.

"Why would you want me? I'm broken,” he whispered, his eyes stinging with what might have been tears, but Finn didn’t really care.

“Yeah well, you have things in common with the people you love,” Poe replied, looking away, and running his hand through his hair.

Finn was taken aback, never once had he considered Poe to be broken, he seemed so happy and whole all of the time.

Poe felt a warmth on his hand, and looked down to see Finn’s hand on his, and as he looked up he felt a pair of lips crash into his own, in a needy desire which completely overtook Finn, pushing him to get closer and closer to Poe, and it only went further as he began to kiss back, their lips dancing together in a passionate medley which drove them further and further into this maddening cycle of biting and kissing and tugging, hands finding each other's hair and running fingers through it, holding on tightly as if it were the last thing that they would ever do, and if they broke apart they could never reconnect again.

Yet as they disconnected, desperate for air, they looked at each other with a crazed joy, twinkling within each of their eyes, glinting dangerously.

They may be broken apart, but who’s to say their shards didn't fit?


End file.
